


What text?

by Hessefan



Category: 2009 - Fandom, Misfits
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora, cuando recibía un mensaje de texto que rezaba "nos reunimos en tal lado", no eran para el Simon equivocado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What text?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**   
> _Misfits no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera encadenado a Robert Sheehan al set de filmación para que no dejase la serie. Todo de Howard Overman._

— _Recibí tu mensaje._

— _¿Qué mensaje?_

— _El que me enviaste diciéndome que nos encontráramos aquí._

— _Lo siento, era a otro Simon._

Su teléfono celular sonaba con más frecuencia. Los mensajes de Kelly, invitándolo a una cerveza, le hacían sonreír. Los de Alisha, preguntándole cómo estaba y a qué hora se verían, le aceleraban el pulso.

Incluso los escuetos y pragmáticos mensajes de Curtis, y los obscenos e idiotas de Nathan.

Ahora, cuando recibía un mensaje de texto que rezaba "nos reunimos en tal lado", no eran para el Simon equivocado.

Ellos no tenían idea de lo que eso significaba para él; de lo importante que eran en su mundo interno. Y no encontraba otra forma de pagárselos más que con lealtad.

 **Fin**


End file.
